1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and device for securing a motorcycle parked on an asphalt or tarmacadam surface, thereby preventing misappropriation of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The average price of motorcycles has risen dramatically. Many popular motorcycles have a retail value in excess of $10,000.00, which does not include subsequent customizing costs and emotional investment. The cost of mechanical and cosmetic repair parts has also risen dramatically, prompting a surge of motorcycle thefts.
Owners of motorcycles are keenly aware of the ease in which a motorcycle can be stolen. A skilled and well equipped thief requires less than sixty seconds to "hot-wire" and drive off with an unsecured motorcycle. Two strong and able-bodied thieves can lift up a motorcycle off the ground and place it in a truck or van, even when both wheels of the motorcycle are locked.
Accordingly, the manufacturing and installing of anti-theft systems for motorcycles has become a significant industry. Most popular among currently known anti-theft systems for motorcycles include mechanical locks of various kinds, such as those employing wrap-around chains and steering locking mechanisms. The chain devices are heavy and difficult to haul on the motorcycle and can be cut in seconds with a variety of bolt cutters. Steering column locking mechanisms can easily be bent, broken or neutralized when an extraordinary force is applied to turn the steering column, thereby disabling the locking mechanism. Neither the chain type device nor the steering column lock can prevent a motorcycle from being carried away if the motorcycle is not securely attached to a permanent structure such as a lamp post. Such structures are not always available.
Electronic alarms are also popular devices for protecting motorcycles. However, such devices are expensive, are liable to tampering, and do not prevent removal of motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,817 (Merritt) teaches a motorcycle security stand for securing the front wheel of a motorcycle, the stand being embedded in the ground. By securing the front wheel, the security device may deter theft of the motorcycle by "joy-riders". However, front wheels being easily replaced, a thief desiring to misappropriate the motorcycle would simply remove the front axle, leave the front wheel, an haul the motorcycle away in a van. Further, this security device presumes the presence of the permanent, pre-installed elaborate motorcycle parking stand. There is no suggestion for how to secure a motorcycle in a parking lot or on a street not provided with such a motorcycle parking stand.
There is thus a need for a system and device for securing a motorcycle on a street or parking lot where there is no permanent structure to which the motorcycle can be chained.
There is a need for a device which can securely protect a motorcycle against theft, yet is simple and inexpensive.